


She Is Darkness Incarnate

by Nocturnexe



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnexe/pseuds/Nocturnexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Release me." Mismatched eyes turned to look at her Progeny as he remained crouched in a dark corner of the cave. His grey blue eyes glinting in the darkness. "Never." She spoke as she turned away from him. " You'll keep me with you by force then." [ Her childe needed her. Godric needed her. As his Maker, it is her responsibility to guide him, even if he does not want it.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ancient

A/N: Hello Everyone! So this story has been on my mind for the longest time. First of all this is about Godric and his OC Maker. I've read a lot of True blood fanfiction and a lot of people always portray Godric's OC Maker as the weakest, whiniest female ever. God, It makes me cringe. I'm going to tell you at times my OC might have a weak moment but she is an Ancient Vampire. After all, She did learn a lot! She won't whine that much. She's a Vampire so she's dominant by nature. She is Godric's Maker so that does mean she's in charge. Also Homosexual relationships will be in this story. It is True Blood after all.

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I'm just playing in the sand box. ;)

Important note: All flashbacks will be in English only. I'm lazy. :D

If you want to know what Godric's Maker looks like then Look up Yamila Diaz-Rahi. She's beautiful and I think she's perfect for the role. :)

" I desire the things that will destroy me in the end."

~ Sylvia Plath

This night was cold and void of any light. The moon and stars hid from the sleeping world. Deep underground, a good distance from the surface of the earth, a cavern sat. An ancient ruin where the entrance collapsed millennia's ago and now lay forgotten. Ancient cave drawing and hieroglyphs decorated the walls around a huge stone slab, reaching to the cavern ceiling; inscribed with more hieroglyphics. In front of the stone slab, close to the base of the towering shadow lay a flat smooth rock that reached a few feet off the wet cavern floor.

Lying upon the smooth stone was a figure, old brown and red robes wrapped around the figures body. Skin, a gray color of death and a skeleton look remained upon the figure. Anyone observing the body would have thought of it being a well-preserved mummy. But if they had gotten closer and perceptively looked passed the shrunken hollowed out features of the mummified-looking female, they then would have noticed the long, pointed fangs meant from ripping through flesh as though it was tissue paper and at long last, mismatched eyes opened after a long sleep.

The left eye held the green while the right eye held the color of pale brown. The mismatched eyes flickered back and forth as the ancient vampire came to awareness. She suddenly stopped moving as a sound started to rise to her throat, a soft keening sound broke from her before it became louder turned into an mournful wailing that echoed through the cavern. Her Childe might not have been able to feel her from the bond she cut off but that didn't mean she couldn't feel him. It was selfishness on her part that had her hold on tightly to him even though he wanted nothing to do with her. How long had it been since he ran from her? How long had it been since she went into deep hibernation? How long had he been tormenting himself? Why was he punishing himself? She hissed as she made attempt on moving her body. No...It was useless. She would have to wait even longer. She breathed dead air as she listened to water dripping around her.

" Futuo." [ Fuck.]

Start Flashback~

" I do not understand." He spoke, his grey blue eyes looking at her with childish innocence. She smiled slightly, how young he was. How excited he was for the life she gave him. " You will in time, my little warrior." She spoke softly as she rested a hand lightly on his bare shoulder and he would in time understand her words. Her mismatched eyes watched him as she moved down. Her face now perfect level with his. She was taller than him by a few inches. She leaned in and pressed her nose against his cheek before softly moving it across his own. The Maker nuzzled her Progeny and after a short moment he returned the affection.

" I will teach you all I know," she breathed against him as he responded unintentionally with purring. " I will be your strength when you need it. I will be here forever with you." He moved closer against her. She smiled against him before pulling away.

" It is time for the hunt." She spoke as she turned and looked in the distance of the night. " Can you keep up, little one?" She turned and flashed him a fanged grin in which he replied by dropping his own fangs with a click.

End Flashback~

Years Later...

Start Flashback~

" Enough!"

She snapped as he turned glared at her with dilated pupils, hate apparent in them. The Maker and Progeny stared without moving, across the blooded wasteland. Bodies lay around them as the village continued to burn into the night. " Look at what you've done." She spoke, as her eye flickered around them. Taking in the men, women, and children laying dead around them. Her Progeny was a vision and a waking nightmare. He stood there, fangs barred, blood painted across his body like a work of art and he was angry. Gloriously angry. She felt a rush of lust before she shook it away, this was not the time nor place.

" They are nothing. They are worth less than nothing!" He finally yelled out. Hissing with frustration towards his Maker. Towards her. " Little one, We are above them and that is why we need to show restraint. They are our flock and we, their shepherds. We must not take more than we need-"

He laughed, cutting her off and throwing his head back, showing her a beautiful view of his pale neck. She pushed the desires away that gripped her as he brought his head back down. He grinned darkly, " You are a fool."

" Perhaps...But you are done here." She commanded, a sharp edge to her voice. " As your Maker," His smile vanished. " I command you to go back home." Her command stung him like a whip and she knew. His fangs slid back into his gums as a lost look appeared on his face. She stared at him, " I'll be there after I clean up your mess." she turned around but felt his departure as he left for the deep cave that was their home temporally.

She looked around at the bodies before unnecessarily sighing. She was too easy on him. She coddled him. This was her fault. One she didn't think she could fix.

...

" Release me."

Mismatched eyes turned to look at her Progeny as he remained crouched in a dark corner of the cave. His grey blue eyes glinting in the darkness. " Never." She spoke as she turned away from him. " You'll keep me with you by force then." He stated as he stood up on his feet with ease. " I have never been unkind to you." She spoke. He chuckled. " No, you're just weak."

Weak? Through the many things she heard over the years. Weak was not one of them. " Am I?" She asked the question as he moved around her. She felt annoyance. No Immortal liked to be stalked. He knew she found this annoying and that it tensed her up. After all, he couldn't stand it when she did it to him in the past. " Yes. Mother." He spit out the word ' Mother.' like it was poison and that cut her deep. Her facial expression never showed it but her emotions though their bond did. He smiled darkly in success.

He opened his mouth to insult her again but in a blink of an eye she was in front of him, holding his throat in a tight grip. His fangs almost came out but the look in his Maker's eyes was dangerous. No doubt if he showed his fangs to her in disrespect, she would rip them out. After a moment, her look softened and she loosened her grip on his neck but she didn't release him, instead she pulled him closer and slowly nuzzled against him. After a long moment he sighed and relented before giving his Maker affection in return.

" Godric," She spoke against his cool skin. His eyes met hers. " I will never release you until you change your ways." His eyes darkened. " It's for your own good." She whispered against his lips before pulling away and turning her back on him. She felt his pain, love, confusion, and anger. She also felt the bloodlust directed towards her. He wanted her dead. He hated her. Her shoulders felt heavy with defeat.

End Flashback~

Language translation- Ancient Latin.

A/N: Leave a review and tell me what you think?


	2. Godric's Progeny

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I'm just playing in the sand box. ;)

Important note: All flashbacks will be in English only. I'm lazy. :D

Answering Reviews from Fanfiction.net

KarmaBites: Thank you!

Phoenyx de la Sol: I don't really want to spoil it for you but do not fret, Dear. They will be seeing each other really soon. The next chapter in fact. Godric regrets very much, including how he treated his Maker. He is nothing but an adorable ball of suicidal depression. But do not worry, His Maker ( My Character. Not his actual maker from the show. He was a dick, haha!) will try to help him from hurting others such as Eric ( And even himself.) with the rooftop suicide even if she has to use force. Godric of course is not a baby vampire but with his maker, He'll always be a child that needs protection in her mind, he is a child forever to her.

I've been seeing all, I've been seeing your soul.

Give me things that I've wanted to know. Tell me things that you've done.

I've been feeling old, I've been feeling cold.

You're the heat that I know Listen, you are my sun.

"Drop The Game"

(with Chet Faker)

It was not hard to escape the cavern once she felt strong enough. She found the collapsed entrance and pulled at rocks until there was finally a big enough opening to slide through. She found a strange village among the light rain in Central Russia. The small village was silent and dark. Lights could be seen from strange door entrances. Her eyes looked down at the black river next to her. She lifted her bare foot and touched it cautiously. It was hard like rock and was the color of tar. She moved onto it and looked up to find it continued to stretch into the distance. A loud rumbling noise sounded a good distance from behind her but was moving in a swift direction her way. Her fangs snapped out in consternation and alarm as she literally hissed like a newborn and jumped into the thin forest next to her when bright lights fell on her form.

She watched in agitation as a huge rumbling beast the color of carmine continued toward her It slowed down as it passed her. She remained in a stiff, crouched position on a branch in a high tree. If this strange revolting creature wanted to fight then she was ready. She tensed her muscles to pounce when the beast came to a stop on the tar river. The ancient vampire remained on the branch resolute as the strange beast stopped making commotion and opened up on it's side as a mortal stepped out. She quivered with hunger and without a second thought she pounced. She moved quickly and grabbed the human and quickly took off with her meal before the strange creature attacked her. She held the man in a tight grip as she stood on a branch in a high tree, far away from the beast and tar river.

He struggled in her grip, screaming and speaking in a language she couldn't understand. She pulled him against her skeleton-like body.

" Te rog să mă ierţi." [ Please forgive me.] She spoke to the man as she sorrowfully sunk her fangs deep into his carotid artery. He didn't scream or flail very long. After; the Vampire let his body drop out of her grip and onto the ground below her. Not in disrespect though. She believed the body was only a shell. Once someone died, it didn't matter what happened to the body. She closed her mismatched eyes as her skin filled out and her hair that was white turned back into a deep chestnut brown. She didn't need to inspect herself. She didn't have time to wait any longer.

She almost opened up the bond to Godric in that moment with impulse. But she held herself back. She wouldn't call him to her against his will. Not yet at least. Instead she would go to him but first, She opened her eyes as she felt around the bond, He had two Progenies from what she could feel. She couldn't feel their emotions, after all they weren't hers but she could feel where they were. Actually, in truth she couldn't feel Godric emotions that well ether but only because they have not shared blood in a while, keeping a close bond with her Childe would mean giving him her blood and making him take hers. He'd wouldn't want it though. She would most likely have to shove it down his throat with force. She wondered how long she was gone.

She needed assistance if she were to go to Godric. She closed her eyes again to feel his children. She would go to one of them. Perhaps the oldest? The vampire sighed and skyrocketed into the night sky, If she was to get to one of Godric's children she she needed to move fast. It was quiet a long way and half the night was already gone.

Hours later...

Nora stormed back to her apartment pad in hidden anger from the meeting she just left from. The expensive living area was not her style but she dealt with it. She opened the door and moved inside, closing the door behind her. She froze as she looked toward a broken UV window by the couch in the den. Her fangs snapped out as she moved farther into her home.

" Sunteţi frumoasă." [ You are beautiful.] A light female accented voice spoke from her hallway. Nora hissed as she turned around to see a red-hooded covered woman in ancient brown and red robes, blood cover the strange vampire's lips and chin. Mismatched eyes watched as the younger vampire barred her fangs.

" Cine esti? Ar fi bine să explice te repede înainte de a întâlni moartea adevărată!" [ Who are you? You better explain yourself quickly before meeting the true death!] Nora hissed back.

Mismatched eyes remained locked on Nora as a fanged smile was sent in the younger vampire's way. " Văd că Godric nu a învățat maniere adecvate sau te-a învățat orice , Childe." [ I see that Godric has not learned proper manners or taught you anything, Childe.]

Nora stepped out of her defensive stance as uncertainty filled her liquid blue eyes. " Cine esti?" [ Who are you?]

The older vampire moved closer to Nora. " Sunt creatorul Godric lui." [ I am Godric's creator.]

Nora's eyes widen as an soft gasp fell from her lips. " Ce te-a chemat , Grand-maker?" [ What are you called, Grand-maker?]

" Am multe nume. Ahset. Spes. Sarai. Raa." [ I have many names. Ahset. Spes. Sarai. Raa.]

" Sarai?" Nora whispered. Sarai from the bible? Ahset was Egyption? Raa must have been also.

Nora snapped out of her thoughts as a hand caressed the side of her face. Blue eyes looked up into mismatched eyes. One deep green and the other pale brown, almost gold.

" Ce vrei de la mine?" [ What do you want from me?] Nora whispered, almost touching blood stained lips of her Grand-maker with her own as the older vampire moved closer and sniffed her.

" Această lume este nou și ciudat. Unul trebuie să ajute și învață-mă. Godric este cât de vechi acum?" [ This world is new and strange . One must help and teach me. Godric is how old now?]

Nora shivered in the arms of her Grand-maker before moving closer. " Peste două mii de ani." [ Over two thousand years.]

Nora looked up immediately when she smelled ancient blood. Her Grand-maker remained looking down at her as she cried silently. Nora raised her hands and pressed them on the side of her Grand-makers face. " Deci, ce zici de un nume nou?" [ So, how about a new name?]

A/N I need a name for Godric's maker, A new name. Anyone have any ideas? I can't find anything I really like. I looked forever!


	3. Maker's Call

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I'm just playing in the sand box. ;)

Important note: All flashbacks will be in English only. I'm lazy. :D

Answering Reviews from Fanfiction.net

Melissa: It has been updated. Sorry for the wait :))

Laternenfisch: Thank you so much and don't worry. I have her an old name :D

WhiteOphelia: Thank you so much! Also I totally agree. I didn't think sending her to Eric would be a good idea. Haha.

Noface: I didn't know I accidently put a Hocus Pocus reference in here. Lmao.

nathanaelys: Thank you for liking the story. It means so much to me :))

Nicolle1977: Thank you! :D

Guest: ( The awesome person with the awesome two long reviews!) She is definitely going to have her hands full with Eric! Lol. Also Yes, She is all about balance. She is Egyptian descent. You are spot on. She is very old. But no, she isn't the oldest. Later on, you'll find out why. Also yes in my story, Humans did worship her as a God. Just as they did other vampires. Your comments made me smile so much that my face was in pain. Thank you for the amazing reviews.

Fallondyson: It has been updated. Woo Hoo! :D

Starrat: Thank you :))

Omega-Maharan: Awh Thank you so much! :D

David12leca: Thank you and I'll make sure to change the summary into something better when I can. :D

NightlyRowenTree: Thank you so much! :))

IMPORTANT NOTE!

OK! So, most of you all left amazing names! It was so hard to choose from one so I made it fair. The first person to put a review with names was WhiteOphelia, So I picked Amara. As much as I loved the other names as well. I really did want it to be fair. Thank you all for the amazing reviews and names and I hope you like this chapter, dears.

WARNINGS IN CHAPTER: Homosexual Relationship, Abuse, Slavery, & Feelings! Rated 'M' For Mature.

Any grammar mistakes you see are mine. I apologize. After I post it, I go back and look for mistakes for the hundredth time. Lol

A/N & APOLOGY: So, I know it's been a while since I updated. I will be updating again soon though. I do have work and school but I know that's not an excuse. The truth is, all the free time I get in between. I sleep! I've been so tired and lazy! Again I am so sorry. I'll make it up to you with this chapter :) Also I know I said Godric was going to be in the chapter. I apologize. I wanted to get some back story in first. He will be coming in soon though.

Mismatched eyes stared at the strange see through cage as her Childe's Progeny turned a strange golden handle. The Vampire literally almost jumped out of her skin as a hiss sounded around the small, clean chamber before clear hot water rushed out of a odd looking object and onto the cage floor. Nora turned and faced the old vampire.

"Amara, tas ir duša. Tas ir tas, kā mēs uztveram vannas. Tas nebūs kaitēt jums." ( Amara, this is a shower. It is how we take baths. It will not harm you.)

The vampire now named Amara nodded in understanding. She did indeed like the name her Grandchilde named her. It was old and had beautiful meaning. Amara smirked, " Tas zaudēs cīņā." ( It will lose the battle.) Nora rolled her eyes and then smiled, " Es pelde ar jums, ja jums nav prātā." ( I will bathe with you, if you do not mind.)

Amara shrugged before removing her robes. Nora caught herself stared before turning her wondering eyes away and doing the same. It took a while for Amara to step into the shower but finally the Vampire did. Nora grabbed the loofah with the intention of putting soap on it but froze as her blue eyes locked with mismatched eyes staring at her from under the water. Nora unintentionally swallowed with nervousness and watched as mismatched eyes dropped downward to her neck.

"Vai jūs bailes mani?" ( Do you fear me?) Amara asked as mismatched eyes met blue once again.

"Es uzskatu tu aizraujoši," ( I find you fascinating,) Nora spoke with truth. " un skaista..." ( and beautiful...)

Amara smiled at the end of Nora's confession. Amara shifted under the water just as Nora rested her hands on the taller vampires shoulders. Mismatched eyes widened as Nora's lips met hers. Amara froze with stiff shock before pulling away.

" Ko tu esi izdarījis?" ( What have you done?)

Nora laughed. " Vai liels, gudrs Vampire nezināt, kas ir skūpsts ir?" ( Does the great, wise Vampire not know what a kiss is?)

Amara remained still. " Es tev iemācīšu." ( I will teach you.) Nora spoke softly before pressing her lips against the older Vampires once again.

~ Once week later.~

" I will not wear these shoes. I do not like the way they feel." Amara spoke in the English language. It didn't take long for her to learn many words of the language with Nora teaching her nor did she forget any. After all, Vampires have an excellent memory. Nora unnecessarily sighed in annoyance. Her Grandmaker was acting like a spoiled child. She didn't like pants, shoes or technology - She broke the television at the beginning of the week, because she thought it was dark magic.- At least Amara liked cotton dresses. The ones Nora found weren't horrible but they weren't great ether. Amara wouldn't wear shoes though. Ever.

" Will you at least drink the Tru Blood I left out for you?" Nora almost begged. Amara sneered in disgust. " I will not drink that pollution."

" Can you tell me how you met Godric?"

Nora changed the subject quickly as Amara sat on the armrest of the couch. " Mmm, He didn't tell you the story?"

Nora grimaced, " He didn't even tell us about you."

Amara looked out the window of the apartment, into the night sky. " I believe I deserve that...It started over two thousand years ago."

~Flashback.~

" Sarai, what of the feral vampires in the east?"

Mismatched eyes looked up to the other vampire addressing her. " They have been dealt with." She spoke with a simple manner as Vampires sat around her with their pet humans. Their slaves. How disgusting her own race was. But she couldn't act, not now. As ancient as she was, there were older Vampires around her, young ones also, but far to many to slaughter and get away with it. The Ancient coven was powerful...for now.

" Why do you not bring a pet to these meetings? I have never seen you with one?" Alaricus asked from the left of her. He was a tall, blond, Roman vampire that had acquired a vast amount of wealth in his three thousand, six hundred years. He was a wretched creature known to have many slaves and no morals. He took without ever giving in return. On the left side, by his feet was a young slave girl with her eyes lowered to the floor. Sarai felt pity for the small human.

" What I do with my personal affairs is none of your concern, young one. You'll do well to remember that."

Alaricus narrowed his eyes slightly before dropping them to the floor in silent defeat. She stared at him for a moment longer before turning away and facing the others.

...

" Sarai" A voice called out to her as she left the meeting hall. The vampire turned to find Alaricus walking at human speed towards her. " Yes, Childe?" She asked and relished in the sound of him grinding his teeth behind his closed mouth. " I did not wish to offend you in the meeting," He spoke sweetly towards her. Sarai raised up her hand to silence him before dropping it back to her side, " It is done. What is it you need?"

" I wish to invite you to my home in Rome. I will enjoy your company." Sarai felt annoyance. She had to accept. To not accept the invitation of another Vampire would be considered rude.

" Very well, Alaricus. I will travel with you back to your home."

...

" It is glorious is it not?"

Alaricus asked her as they stood in front of the Roman built home. No doubt he had an underground hidden passageway for when the sun came out. Sarai faked a smile.

" It is lovely."

" Are you hungry?"

He tugged on the small human females arm. Sarai raised her hand to decline " Not at the moment. I thought you did not share your personal pets, Alaricus."

" She is not my personal pet. She is only a slave." He answered simply and with a slip of the tongue. Sarai nodded with understanding. So he only had one personal pet to feed on. He also must have not been comfortable with bringing his favorite to a meeting full of older and wiser Vampires.

Sarai followed the younger vampire into his home. The night was late and half over but human slaves still worked, no doubt they slept during the day, along with all the Vampires that lived within this home. Sarai noticed Vampires guards around them. Alaricus seemed to act like a King. Sarai didn't agree with his personal life choice. After all, she liked solitude.

" I will show you to your room before dinner." The younger Vampire spoke as Sarai followed.

...

Sarai sat on a klinai ( Couch.) as a male slave sat on his knees in front of her, other Vampires were around her feeding and engaging in sexual activities with humans and vampires alike. Alaricus sat next to her on another klinai watching her with interest. Sarai forced back a sigh before placing her fingers under the humans jaw and lifting his face up to meet her eyes. Her glamour worked quickly on him and she watched his eyes glaze over.

" Why glamour the human for feeding?"

" I try not to cause pain unless I must or cannot help it." Sarai spoke as she released her fangs before gently sinking them into the male neck. He didn't struggle as she pulled him closer into a gentle embrace. She quickly fed and didn't take much. She released the human and healed his wound before sending him off. She ignored Alaricus's eyes on her as she remained seated.

" Godric." Alaricus hissed, Sarai turned and looked toward Alaricus and a boy, now kneeling in front of the younger vampire. A boy with messy, brown hair wrapped in thick braids that fell in his eyes from what she could see. Pale skin with a light tan and tattoos that looked remarkably Gaulish. He only wore a leather woven band around his wrist and clean animal skin pants. He also seemed to be in fitting shape. Healthy, despite who he served. Sarai suspected Alaricus gave the boy a fair amount of his blood since she could smell it running strongly through the humans veins.

Alaricus leaned forward while his fangs came out. Without hesitating, He ran his fingers through the boys hair and yanked the humans head to the side, exposing his neck before sinking his fangs deeply into the flesh. Sarai gave credit to the Gaul for not screaming. He only flinched before going still. The female vampire stood up. " I will retire. I thank you for dinner." She addressed her host before walking away quickly toward her room.

...

~Next Night.~

Sarai walked down the tunnels, underground. She rose a few hours before sunset because of her age. So of course, she had to remain in the tunnels until the sun left the world. Humans were scurrying around her to do their work and no doubt to provide assistance to any other vampire that have awoken for the night. She turned the corner, leading into another tunnel just as grey blue eyes filled her vision. Sarai felt her chest clench up and if her heart could beat, it would have felt like a fluttering bird in her rib cage. She sighed as her fangs ached to come out and claim him. He was hers. Only hers. Possessiveness and anger ripped through her like a raging storm as she could smell the scent of Alaricus on him.

The fear and wariness in his eyes sobered her up quickly. Her mismatched eyes softened as she gazed down at the Gaul. After all, he was a few inches shorter than her.

There was no need for him to fear her. He was hers after all or at least would be. She would meet the true death before she harmed him. She would protect him for all of eternity. She would give him the world if he wanted it. She would give him everything if he'd only ask. The Maker's call was strong she silently admitted as he stepped slowly around her. She forced herself to stop from grabbing him and whisking him away. Instead she let him go without saying anything.

~End Flashback.~

" So did you take him away then?"

Nora asked as Amara folded her arms across her chest. " I should have. I should have known what Alaricus was doing to him. I regret many things I have done. But this is something that I will always regret the most." 

Nora leaned forward. " So what happened?"

Amara's mismatched eyes looked toward Nora. " Patience, young one. Let me finish telling the story of the past."

A/N Reviews are my Heroin.


End file.
